Tom Riddle (Shadow North)
Tom Marvolo Riddle (31 December, 1926 - 2 May, 1998) was one of the most feared dark wizards in history, and was not only the heir of Salazar Slytherin but also the reincarnation of him. He had a simple goal as his role as an Dark Lord to rule over the whole muggle world, become immortal, and become Master Of The Elder Wand, as he believed it would open a gateway to The Centre Of All Magic, a dimension that was the source of all supernatural and magic in the whole universe, but failed to do so after being defeated by Harry Potter. Biography Childhood Tom Riddle was born 1926 on an orphanage where all the children would fear him after abusing him all these years.He was found by Albus Dumbledore who told him that he was indeed magical and had powers and invited him to Hogwarts where he would be sorted into the house of Slytherin.He was shown to have a very great skill in magic.During the third year he found a book during his third year that told him of a legend of an great dimension that contained a master force which was the source of all magic and all supernatural activities and the entire of the universe of itself,During that time greed started to slowly take hold of him as he realized if he possessed that power he could remake the whole universe and its alternate timelines into your own image.He became so obsessed with the whole idea of finding the dimension.He studied the whole year and the 4th year to find it and then he found out an ancient book that would slowly start the reincarnating of Salazar inside of him as he learned that he was indeed the heir of him,That book also told a legend on how the dimension could be opened and also about the chambers of secrets. Making of The first Horcrux In the beginning of his fifth year, Tom found a book in the forbidden section of the library which told him the existence of Horcruxes,one faithful night in the snail club Tom asked Slughorn to tell him about the horcruxes after Slughorn told the whole thing about the nature of an horcrux. Tom started to search for the chamber of secrets where he eventually would awaken the basilisk from its slumbering of centuries.He used to Basilisk to first strike terror in the students hearts until he eventually was able to kill Moaning Myrtle.Moaning Myrtle was killed mostly because she was muggle-born as Tom viewed her "incomplete" meaning that she was a part of the problem of him not finding a way to find the gateway to The Centre Of All Magic and that the muggle-borns and muggles must be ruled over in order for him to succeed in that.He then accused Hagrid of doing such things of unleashing a monster, but Dumbledore knew that could simply not be the case. The Awakening Of The Reincarnating After the night Tom Killed Myrtle, Tom had a dark dream.In The dream Tom saw a Shadow version of himself that represented a remorseful version of himself and thus representing his conscience who said that at this point there was not any redemption for Tom,Tom screamed and Boasted that he did not care that power was his only motivation.Thus the reincaarnating of Salazar was fully completed Becoming The Dark Lord A While after he graduated Hogwarts, Tom Riddle changed his name to Lord Voldemort and created more horcruxes. He then created a brotherhood,The Brotherhood Of Voldemort and its army of Wizard and Witches and dark creatures.Together with his Army and Brotherhood they caused havoc and fear in the wizarding world and in a few parts of the muggle world. Killing The Potter Family after finding out an prophecy of a boy born in the end of July which turned out to be the son of the Potter family,Voldemort then with the help of Peter Pettigrew found Godric's Hollow where he would finally get his revenge on James for foiling his plans in the past and Killed Lily for daring to stop him from Killing Harry.After having James and Lily wiped out he then tried to "finish the job" by Killing Harry but instead thanks to The Sacrifice of The parents the curse reflected back on Voldemort due to an awakening of an ancient magic of ultimate protection.This destroyed Voldemort`s physical form,but thanks to the horcruxes he did not die but he became a entity of dark energy First Attempt Of Returning Ten years after the loss of his physical body, Voldemort found a former member of the brotherhood who back-peddled to the Order Of The Phoenix and helped them to find their former base and eventually banished them from life for eternity. In anger he decided to threaten this man and force him to serve him again. This member allowed Voldemort to share his soul for exchange for his life,but this member did not know that this would indeed affect his own soul as Voldemort literally owned his soul and thus transforming him to nothing but a mere dark form of an human being that Voldemort codenamed Professor Quirrel who later got the rank as Professor in Defence Against Dark Arts.In order to maintain most of his strenght Voldemort drank Unicorn Blood but that did not give back his true strenght and he did indeed had problems of owning the others soul,body and brain and heart and controlling the body and his dark magic powers where limited Meeting Harry Once again Voldemort revealed himself after Harry made it down to The Chamber Of Erised.When Harry Was about to Run away,Voldemort Ordered "Quirrel" to stop The young Potter boy by igniting a wall of fire Voldemort stated that Harry could have many incredible fates if he submits to him.But Harry refused and said that he only desire his friends and his own fate more than any power Voldemort could offer him.Voldemort requested "Quirrel" To twitch his head so that Voldemort could get in control and kill The Boy.He summoned a dark clone of Harry that he nicknamed Shadow Harry but Harry was able to outsmart the evil clone.Voldemort then decided to enagage in a dreaded battle with Harry wich included trapping the boy in a ring of fire,fire dark energy and much more but in the end Harry was able to overcome Voldemort after discovering the weakness of the dark form (that was formed by the Member And Voldemort) Second Attempt Of Returning a while after meeting Harry again.Voldemort had a new plan for his return wich involved his first horcrux:His Diary he had as a teenager.One Night at Malfoy Manor when Lucius was taking a walk he met Voldemort in his dark entity form and requested Lucius to help him.Lucius responded by telling that he is a "family man" now and he can not and do not want to go back to the days of being a death eater for the sake of Draco`s safety.But Voldemort then convinced Lucius that Draco and Narcissa will be fine and spared if Lucius helps him.One day in Diagon alley Lucius met up with Ginny and Harry and was able to put the Diary Of Riddle in Ginny`s bag.As The Months went by Voldemort was able to slowly corrupt Ginny through his Horcrux and made her open The Chambers Of Secrets once again Destruction Of The Hocrux Diary When Harry made it down to the Chambers Of Secrets to save Ginny Voldemort revealed himself in the form of The Memory His teenage self and later revealed himself to be Voldemort with Ginny`s wand after some arguing with Potter.Voldemort commanded the Basilisk to kill Harry.But thanks to the sword of gryffindor Harry killed the beast and later found out that the diary was the source of everything that have happened.Tom Riddle screamed in Fear when Harry Stabbed the book thus foiling Voldemort`s plan of returning and saving Ginny`s life. Defeated for good? A Very Long while after his Second defeat,Voldemort (once again without body in any shape or form) hiding the dark somewhere out in the wild.That was until after Pettigrew`s second escape and found Him and together they planned for an ultimate plan. Rising Again Voldemort was able to create a small ghoul like prototype body with the help of a elixir created with Unicorn Blood and venom from his malicous horcrux snake,Nagini.He was still weak thought by the fact he could not regain his true body and strenght,he spent a whole year in the Riddle Mansion hiding,feeding himself with the elixir and waiting for the ultimate plan to succeed in fully returning.When the time was in after Harry and Cedric grabbed the portkey bewitched trophy that teleported them to the mansion graveyard.Voldemort ordered Cedric to be killed so that no one who foil the ritual.Pettigrew threw the rib and bones of Tom Riddle SR into a cauldron,Used his flesh,and wounded Harry`s arm with a dagger to get blood from the boy and then the ritual was complete.Voldemort got his body back Duel At The Graveyeard After his Recurrection Voldemort decided to kill Harry.He summoned Shadow Harry again to test The Potterboy`s Strenght.However Harry was able to throw a powerful knockback spell at his clone wich got it flying into a statue and thus it was destroyed.Voldemort decided to use all the unforgivable curses at Harry.But Harry overcame the first 2 curses,Voldemort then used the killing curse but Harry was able to use the disarming charm Expeliarmus to counter the curse and thus creating an beam incantatem wich later turned into a priori incantatem (Due to them having the same core in wand) however this caused Spiritual echo wich summoned The Souls Of Harry`s Parents Voldemort killed,The Soul Of Cedric and a few more.They stunned Voldemort thus giving Harry enough time to reach for the trophy together with the dead body of Cedric. Next Plan Voldemort during the whole summer and a few months tormenting Harry through legilemency by giving the boy visions while he was asleep at Dursleys.He planned for his next plan,to steal "The Prophecy" from The Department Of Ministries in hope that it would tell him on how to kill Harry,and guid him to open The Centre Of All Magic to fufill his goals and remake the whole universe into his image.He found Dolores Umbridge and greeted her (while in disguise) and convinced her to earn the trust Of an very paranoid Fudge to become deputy minister as Voldemort and saw that as an opportunity of bringing Harry down.He also knew that Dolores hated children and belived that aurors were unnecessary plus Umbridge was abit corrupt when it came to power.Voldemort had one problem he could not fix.Ministers Of Magic from other countries knew that something was not right and dared to debate with Fudge and Umbridge on how are acting to signs of Voldemort`s return and other questionable things that have happened. Voldemort Ordering More Henchmen For The Death Eaters Voldemort then ordered his warriors like Mcnair,Sir Caleb Darkwood and many more to go out in the whole world to find wizard and Witches to become death eaters or Mercenaries and Assassins to aid Them in Battle and even Dark creatures to join in. Meanwhile Voldemort and some of his allies did an great assault on Azkaban wich resulted many feared death eaters to escape like Bellatrix,Dolohov,Andreiko Igorobravitch and many more.Voldemort explained the Plan to finally steal "The Prophecy" Duel With Dumbledore In The Ministry Of Magic after Harry was chasing Bellatrix for Killing Sirius (or everyone belived Sirius was killed) and even going so far to cast curses at her Voldemort then appeared revealing himself to Harry and stated that how much he was fed up with his "pathetic incompetent minions" such as Bellatrix on how they failed to do the most simple thing,stealing "The Prophecy".Voldemort then stated that it wont change anything much considering that he has finally gotten himself to Potter.Suddenly Dumbledore appeared and was ready to take The Dark Lord down for once and for all.Voldemort laughed,but kindly accepted the duel.In the Duel Voldemort and Dumbledore caused several beam incantatems,Voldemort summoning a great snake with fiendfyre,Dumbledore trapping the dark lord in water and much more.Voldemort then tried to torment Harry with more horrible visions in order him to scream in pain and ask for death but Harry overcame the visions and then the whole Ministry Of Magic entered the ministry and saw Voldemort standing there.Voldemort escaped but now the ministry could no longer twist things up. 380px-Movie-duel.jpg Meeting With Malfoy Voldemort a while after the battle of the department of the ministry.came to Malfoy Manor to have an meeting with his fellow death eaters,telling them that Albus Dumbledore needs to be killed and that someone needed to do so,Voldemort called after Draco and said that he should do it,Narcissa (who simply was the "waitress" of the meeting) Responded that Draco is too young for such things and that he really should not do such things.Voldemort smiled smugly and responded by saying that its the only way to for the whole family of Malfoy to make up for their failures by either killing Dumbledore or to at least find someone else to do it. Death Of Dumbledore Aftermath After the death of Dumbledore,Voldemort planned to find the elder wand.During a second meeting at Malfoy Manor he requested Lucius to give him the wand as he planned to find Private Drive 4 together with many death eaters.He eventually met up with Harry flying together with Hagrid deciding to straight up killing him but the wand of Lucius failed him and was destroyed.a while after he was able to find the Elder Wand after his meeting with Grindelwald Realizing the Destruction Of His Horcruxes after the Amulet of Slytherin was destroyed Voldemort felt pain and realized that something was not quite right,thought it would take another of his Horcruxes to be stolen (the cup of hufflepuff) to make him realize that Harry was hunting the Horcruxes and in his rage he killed some of the goblins of gringotts, = Battle Of Hogwarts Voldemort would later return to Hogwarts with an whole army of death eaters,dark creatures and bounty hunters,assassins and a bunch of inferi for a final conflict with Harry,Voldemort ordered his harmy to try to blast the shield with to dust but nothing worked.Suddenly the Cup of Hufflepuff was destroyed.This made Voldemort insane and caused him to use powerful chain lightning spell to destroy the shield surrounding the school. Killing Snape Voldemort then met up with Snape questioning him why the Elder Wand Disobeys him.After not getting an "proper" answer,Voldemort striked Snape with the same Curse he created and then let Nagini strike him in hope that The Elder Wand would obey him. "Killing Harry" In a suprise of seeing Harry actually entering the forbidden forest accepting his offer of meeting him there.Harry even said that Voldemort can go ahead if he wanted as long as he stays away from innocent people in the future.Voldemort Laughed mockily on how pathetic Harry was for not even taking his wand out to face him.He then striked Harry down with the Killing Curse but he was not able to kill Harry (since he only killed the part of his own soul plus Harry had the Stone of resurecction)And thus Voldemort felt once again the same pain of his horcruxes being destroyed.Thought Voldemort later felt a feeling of triumphing over his long hated enemy but when he got back to Hogwarts to mock Harry`s friends and boast how he will soon as possible find a way to The Centre Of Magic to then remake the whole universe,Harry revealed himself to be alive and struck Most of Voldemort`s death eaters with a powerful confringo spell Final Battle and Death After Harry showing himself being alive Voldemort decided to find Harry for a true final battle.Voldemort and Harry battled in the great staircase firing spells and curses at eachother,Voldemort fired the killing curse,one after one,but Harry dodged them or deflected them using the Spell-Smashing skill.When Voldemort saw Harry running down for Nagini,Voldemort casted a curse that forced Harry to ignore nagini and dodge Voldemort.Much later in the battle Tower their battle continued,Voldemort fired several curses at Harry,fire spells,lightning balls at Harry and much more and both of them apparated to several diffrent spots.At one Point Voldemort was grabbed by Harry and was forced to fall down together with him,Voldemort used the Umbra flight power to fly.Both of them crashed outside the great castle.Voldemort got up to his feet with the elder wand and Harry was also able to get up with his wand.Voldemort striked the killing curse at Harry.Harry was able to counter it with the disarming charm and they had a beam incantatem.Suddenly Nagini was destroyed after Neville had a dreaded battle with her.Voldemort canceled the whole beaming incantatem,looked scared but that shock changed into a face of anger and hatred as he for the last time casted the killing curse at Harry,the beam incantatem happened for one last time and "the great sphere" of both their spells was heading towards Voldemort and Voldemort was thus blasted not only with Harry`s Spell,but by his own and thus Voldemort felt a great pain,his body started to wither apart into ash-pieces as he screamed in agony.Voldemort had by no means any afterlife due to his soul being destroyed in the form of Horcruxes. = Personality Voldemort was mostly cold hearted during his Youth and very antisocial.During his time as an Dark Lord he had an lust for Power,his goals was to find a legendary dimension with a master force (wich was the source of all magic and supernatural beings and activity wich also includes gods etc) to use it to become Omnipotent. Voldemort did not feel love (probably due to the effects of the love potion) Trivia * Most Wizard believed that the reason of Voldemort`s dislike of muggles had to do with normal Xenophobia,thought that was not exactly the case,The reason of Voldemort`s dislike over muggles and muggle borns had to do with that he viewed them "Incomplete" (meaning that they are not fully magical) and believed that they have to be ruled over with dark magic and fear in order for him to find a way to open The Centre Of All Magic as he read the legends such "as the magic must rule over the non magical if the dimension shall be found" Appearences *'HP Legends:Heroic Marauders' (Mentioned but also appeared in the ending) *'HP Legends:The First Wizarding War' *'HP Legends:The Boy Who Lived' *'HP Legends:Chamber Of Secrets' *'HP Legends:Shadow Of The Dementors' (in The Ending) *'HP Legends:Tournament Of Doom' *'HP Legends:Shadow Of Riddle' *'HP Legends:Mystery Of The Half-Blood Prince' (as Flashback) *'HP Legends:Deathly Hallows Part 1:A Tale Of Light and Dark' *'HP Legends:Deathly Hallows Part 2:Dawn Of The Shadow' Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Dark wizards Category:Horcrux creators Category:Horcrux possessors Category:Harry Potter universe (Shadow North)